The one who ordered pizza
by Grassey3
Summary: A young girl finds herself running scared in the middle of the night. Little does she know the horrors that happen at night.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of the characters except for my character Aria.**

Chapter 1

It had been a long night. Running from an unknown threat. I had no idea what my parents were so frightened of, but I did what they said in all of their commotion. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, unaware to where I was going. It was dark. It had to be one in the morning, I had only gotten a couple hours of sleep when my parents pulled me out of bed. It felt like I had been running for hours. I had never been this way before with my parents, or maybe I have. I wasn't sure, I never got out much. I soon came to what looked to be like an empty ally way, so I ran in and hid next to a dumpster behind some boxes. I prayed to the Gods hoping that what ever my parents were so afraid of didn't come and look for me.

I sat there in the dark, trying my hardest to stay awake. I found a rag near the dumpster and pressed it against the gash I obtained on my arm when I fell in my confusion. It was bleeding heavily; I wasn't sure what else to do. I started to cry as millions of questions came through my head. _Are they ok? Did they get away from what they were running from? Will I ever see them again? What will I do if I can't find them?_

Just as these thoughts came through my mind, a loud bang came from the end of the ally way. My heart began to race. I didn't know what made the noise nor did I want to know. Then out of nowhere, a man started yelling.

"No! Please wait! I promise I'll pay, I know I was late! I'm sorry!", the man shouted.

Then there was a thud. It was quiet.

After a few seconds, metal started to softly clash together, as if nails were slowly being dropped ontop of one another. It reminded me of something familiar, but I couldn't place it. Then a voice sounded out, "Incoming message from Rotti Largo"

I could hear another mans voice, but I wasn't sure what he was saying. I began to get curious of what had happened to the first man I heard.

After a few more minutes of quiet, I decided that it was safe to go out and see if there was anything that could tell me about what had happened. I went to peer around the corner of a connecting ally way. My heart was beating faster and faster. I could feel it coming out of my chest with every step I took. My wound from falling was throbbing painfully. Just as I got to the corner, I looked around slowly. I couldn't see much because it was still dark out and there were no lights in the ally way. As my eyes adjusted I could see something swinging. As I crepped forward to see more detail, something hit my stomach at full force knocking the wind right out of me. A loud crack echoed throughout the ally. I screamed in pain. My unharmed arm was broken. I couldn't see anything. I could hear my attackers boots come to a stop next to me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Is this the end for me? Have I failed my parents?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of the characters. I do own my character Aria. **

Chapter 2

I woke up to a bright light directly above me. I immediatly shut my eyes and turned my head. When I opened my eyes again, I tried to sit up, but my body refused to move. I started to feel sick, but I kept my eyes open as they adjusted to light in the room. I looked around the room. I was surrounded by sharp implements. Knives, daggers, scapals, needles, saws, everything you would see in a horror movie all in this one room. I became frightened and tried to get up, but there was only one problem, where was I? As I looked down at my stomach I realized there was another problem. I was tied down. _What kind of sick bastard is this?_ I though to myself as I struggled to get free.

As I started to yell for help, I heard a door close. A man came rushing over. He tried to calm me, but I kept fighting to set myself free. My body then became very relaxed. I could barely hear the man, though I could see his mouth moving. As I closed my eyes, the world became dark. I had blacked out.

When I woke up again, I found myself in a bed. The room was nicely lite. The room was a light shade a green. It was relaxing, it reminded me of my parents room. _Oh my god! My parents!_ I thought. I struggled with the sheets when I felt like I was being watched. I remembered all the happenings of the night. _Was that all real?_ I turned around and the man I saw earlier! He was just sitting there, looking at me.

I finally gained the courage to talk. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? Do you know where my parents are?"

"Shhhhh...." He said,"Slow down, you need your rest. You were hurt quite bad."

He put me back under the sheets as I watched him. He seemed to be a kind man. He kinda reminded me of my father. I watched as his large hands met mine. They were rough looking, but gentle. I looked up at him for a moment. He wore glasses that sometimes blocked his gentle blue eyes. His face was aged a little, most likely from stress. His hair was graying and his hair line had moved away from his forehead.

"My name is Nathan Wallace" he said. "I'm a doctor. Don't worry you are safe here. Please rest, you had a nasty fall."

"I'm Aria" I told him.

"How old are you Aria?"

"Fifteen sir."

"Please call me Nathan. Do you remember what happened to you last night? Why were you downtown in the middle of the night?"

_What should I tell him? Should I tell him that I ran away? Should I tell him the truth? I only just met him._

I gave him a blank look. He looked into my eyes and nodded his head. "Get some rest. I'll be back to check on you soon."

He left the room closing the door behind him. I heard a click. _He must have locked the door_.

I decided that if he did lock the door I had no way of getting out. He seemed to be trustworthy, but I had only just met him. I closed my eyes and started to think about my parents.

XXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, we began talking more and more. He was interested in me. He kept asking about my parents and what I was doing in the middle of the night. I never told him, I just pretended I couldn't remember. Until one day I told him that I remembered. I started to trust him more and I figured there was no one he was going to tell. I told him my father was a SurGEN at GeneCo and my mother worked with him as his secretary. They loved each other very much. Well at least I thought they did.

" I remember watching tv like I always did right before going to bed. My dad and I watched the game shows and see who could get the answer first. But this one night, my dad didn't watch tv with me. He was on the phone with his boss. I said goodnight to him and my mother and left for bed. I woke up to them fighting around midnight. I couldn't tell what they were fighting about, but they came closer to my room so I pretended to be asleep. They came in and woke me up, telling me I had to leave. That someone was coming for them and they didn't want him to hurt me."

Nathan sat in silence for a few moments. He seemed to be thinking about something. Something that had meaning to him.

* * *

_That story.....It had to have been..no.....she said her parents worked for GeneCo. Why would they have their organs reposessed? Could they have betrayed Rotti? I wonder.......could they have been more than surGEN and seceratery?_

* * *

"Are you ok Nathan?" I asked as a put my hand on top of his.

"So you ran?" Nathan said quickly keeping his hand under mine.

"Yea, I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I was so scared."

I started crying when I said that. Nathan took me in his arms and hugged me as tight as he could. I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. When I stopped crying, he then asked me, "What happened after that?"

I looked at him and said "You know what happened. You were there. I know it was you that hit me."

He stared at me intensly. I kept my eye contact with him. He sighed.

"Yes, I guess you caught me. But I hope you still trust me. I...I..."

"It's ok.....I trust you. You saved my life, even if you did break my arm."

I laughed. He laughed too.

"So what's the whole story" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"What do you really do and don't lie to me. I saw the dead guy and I saw the room with all the surgeon tools in it."

"Oh that....you don't want to know..."

"Yes I do. You can't just expect me to see all that and..."

"QUIET!"

I was shocked. He was so kind and he completly snapped. I guess I should have expected that. I just met him and I'm asking all these questions. He's been kind to me, I need to give him respect.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to tell me that."

" No its fine." He sighed. "I'll tell you, but you must not tell anyone you see. You must promise me!"

"Well I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon.."

He stared at me with an unamused look on his face.

"I'm kidding, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Nathan told me everything I wanted to know. It all made sence with the secret room I saw earlier and the guy in the ally. Repomen.... I've never heard of them before and my father worked for GeneCo as well.

" I don't know what happened to your parents and I don't know if it had anything to do with Repomen."

" Thats ok.......Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Train me. Show me what you do. I can help and it might lead me to my parents."

He thought for a moment and turned to me.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep. It's late."


End file.
